The Tiger Sleeps Tonight
by Maginator1997
Summary: Dean is becoming irritable again. The reason? Lack of sleep. What does Dean love? His four hours. What doesn't Dean get? His four hours. Read if you'd like.


A/N: Hello fellow Supernatural fans. I have officially caught up with the show. YAY! So I got to watch last night's episode. Woah. Anyhoo, I wrote this a bit ago, feeling cute. Enjoy. Or don't. Don't care. (Said in Gru's voice from Despicable me) On a random sidenote… APPARENTLY JENSEN ACKLES IS GONNA BE A DADDY! THANK YOU GOOGLE FOR TELLING ME!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL! AHHHHHHHHH. I wish I did.

Dean was becoming rather irritable. He became more snarky than usual. His moods were swinging wildly. Even his crack whip wit was lacking. The only thing that wasn't affecting was his appetite. What caused all this? Sleep deprivation. For days Dean had been having terrible images of hell, reliving it every single night. So what was his solution? Don't sleep. If he didn't sleep, he wouldn't have nightmares. If he didn't have nightmares he wouldn't have to relive his experience in hell.

All this would be fine and lovely, but of course Sam noticed.

"Where's the case Sammy?" Dean asked, driving down the lone stretch of road.

"Maybe we should sit this one out. We are both tired and don't have our full..."

"Where's the case Sam!?" Dean cut Sam off, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Come on man, you haven't slept in days." Sam reasoned.

"People are dying. I just wanna kill these sons of 'bitches." Dean growled.

"Dean..."

"I'm fine Sam."

Oh yes, Sam noticed all right. Each night the Winchester boys would go back to their hotel room and crash. Sam though, was a light sleeper. So he would hear when Dean would wake up breathing hard and covered in sweat. He would also hear Dean swear and sit up in bed catching his breath before putting some jeans on and going for a walk. Not returning 'til the wee hours of the morning.

Sam talked to Bobby about it. The only solution seemed to be time. Over a couple weeks maybe the dreams would become less frequent. Sam knew that wasn't true. The Winchesters never got a break in life. So, feeling helpless, Sam lived with grumpy, sleep deprived Dean. Hoping that over time he would get better.

On this particular night, Sam was out picking up some food for dinner. They had gotten in extra late, not arriving at the motel until midnight. Dean, being even grouchier than usual, demanded Sam get him pie and rushed to take a hot shower.

So, being the great brother he was, Sam went to four different convenient stores to buy Dean a questionable looking cherry pie. Sam sighed as he reached the hotel. They had had a long day; demons seemed to be up their asses lately. He was ready to crash.

You can't image Sam surprise when he entered their shared hotel room. Dean was in bed. Seemingly a very good thing. But that isn't what surprised Sam the most. Also in the bed was a certain trench coat wearing angel of the lord.

They laid together in silence. Dean was asleep on Castiel's chest, clutching tightly to the lapels of said angels trench coat. He slept close the angel snoring softly in content. Castiel lay awake in the bed. He stared at Dean in what seemed to be affection and curiosity. Upon noticing Sam enter Castiel looked up. He cocked his head at Sam and motioned him to be quiet.

"Dean could sleep through a tornado, actually he did once. So you can talk." Sam said, smiling.

"I have noticed a change in Dean; he cannot sleep through the night."

"Nightmares about hell." Sam said simply.

A stirring noise and a light snort caused the younger Winchester and the angel to freeze.

Dean simply snuggled further into Cas's chest and resumes snoring.

"You know he hasn't slept like that for weeks." Sam smiled.

"I don't understand. How would I being here affect Deans sleeping patterns?" Sam snorted, and headed to take a shower.

Castiel looked at the hunter in his arms; for once he seemed to be at complete peace. His lips were twisted in a smile and face pressed into Castiel's trench coat.

After Sam got out of the shower he said a brief goodnight to Castiel and fell asleep. Castiel decided it would be best if he were to stay as long as Dean was asleep.

He was there all night long.

A/N: Craziness aside, how are you doing today? Did you like the story? Tell me if it sucked. Or if it didn't suck... Thank ya very much.


End file.
